A Bleeding Rose
by Tainted Halo
Summary: Quistis/Seifer fanfic. What happens when Seifer is admitted back to Balamb Garden, and into Quisty's class? Chapter 3!
1. Chapter One

A/N: ^^ I don't own none of the characters. But damn, life would be good if I did. Maybe, in another lifetime, ne?  
  
A Bleeding Rose  
  
Chapter One  
  
She was tall, and stunning, with hair like the sunlight, falling through trees, and bright cyan eyes, and pale skin. But as she looked into the mirror, that not Quistis Trepe saw. Who did she? Someone who couldn't even get the man she loved to speak to her. Someone who couldn't even let her true self show.   
  
Quistis gave her reflection an almost smile before she changed into her instructor's uniform. After the final battle with Ultemicia, Headmaster Cid, had given her back her Instructors License, allowing the blonde her full time job back. The Trepies were thrilled of course, but Quistis just felt... Empty. And it was worse whenever she spent time with her friends. Rinoa would hang all over Squall... Who merely smiled, and allowed her to hold him in such a manor. And then Selphie and Irvine, and finally Zell Kali, the library girl. She just felt that she was the odd one out of their friendships. And the fact that she was an Instructor didn't help either.   
  
The only once who remotely treated her as an equal and a friend with Rinoa-But whenever the girl looked at her with her chocolate colored eyes, Quistis felt a gush of resentment coarse through her veins. Rinoa was like a sister, to Quistis... But, she had been there for years and Squall had never even given her a passing glance, yet Rinoa was there for a few days and she had him wrapped around her finger.   
  
Not that she didn't love the girl-Rinoa was like a sister to Quistis. They had spent many nights talking and just doing girly things...   
  
The blonde woman sighed, grabbing her brief case, and heading to her class. Headmaster Cid, had been specific she arrive early this particular day, because a very special student, would be starting class. She had asked him many times, who it was but to no avail-He would not tell her anything more.   
  
Quistis unlocked her empty classroom and walked inside, her azure eyes, blazing around the room, inspecting every detail. Everything was in place... And in ten minutes class would begin. Her first students that arrived were always the Trepies, and as usual, they came in about five minutes early, their faces eager to see their goddess.   
  
All of her regular students were there, and class had started. 'I guess I got the time wrong...' The Instructor thought sighing and beginning her studies. "Class today we'll be focusing of GF memory loss. It's just proved if it's just a theo-" At that moment the doorknob turned, and an all too familiar someone entered the room. "Hey, Quisty..." Seifer said a coy smile spreading to his lips. 


	2. Chapter Two

A Bleeding Rose  
  
"T-there must be.. Some sort of mistake!" Quistis said, trying to cover up the astonished look on her face.   
  
"There's no mistake my dear instructor... I am your new student. Would you mind giving me a seat..?" The blond teen asked.  
  
Quistis glared, "I will not be made a mockery of in my own classroom. Take a seat in front.. Now." The instructor said, her tone cold. Seifer merely raised an eyebrow, but didn't not move to make a comment, as he took an available seat in the front.  
  
"Now.. onto our lesson.."  
"Quisty, dear, do you think you could explain to me, what we're doing today in class, as I was /detained/.." Seifer asked putting on his most respectful face. The Trepie beside Seifer kicked him from under the table, and Quistis only snickered softly. "Well maybe next time you won't allow yourself to be detained..."  
  
Seifer shot her a glare, as if saying 'I know you saw that damnit!' But the instructor only smiled back. "Anyways, back onto our lesson plan..." She rambled on about GF memory loss and such, for about an hour, before she dismissed class. "Seifer. Stay back. I need to speak to you..."She said, flicking back her hair lazily. "If you wish to be in my class you will start calling my Instructor Trepe. 'Quisty dear' is not appropriate for class." She stated simply, trying to sound as professional as she could.   
  
"Well, Quisty dear it's after clas-" His words were cut off as Headmaster Cid entered the classroom.   
  
"Well Almasy it seems you've found your way to Quistis' class..."  
  
"Yes sir... Of course."  
  
"Quistis I hope you weren't taken by to much surprise when Seifer came in..."  
  
"No."  
  
Headmaster Cid nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. Now I only have one other request... I would like you to teach him during your spare time... Quistis Seifer will need all the help he can get this semester..."  
  
Seifer stared for a few moments embarrassed and slightly annoyed. "Whatever.."  
  
Quistis glared. [He sounds like...Squall...] 


	3. Chapter Three

A Bleeding Rose  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It had been four days. Four days of teasing from a certain blond scarred student who just would not leave her alone. 'Quisty dear' had become his favorite phrase when offering to pass things out to the class... Perhaps it was that he was so eager to... Help in a sarcastic sort of way. Seifer had actually called her dorm earlier today... A Saturday. To help him study this evening... And because Headmaster Cid had so kindly informed her that her liscense depended on this.   
  
Quistis reluctantly dialed the return number, glaring at the wall. She didn't want to be doing this. Not on a Saturday, or any other time for that matter.   
  
"'Ello?" Seifer's voice answered rather drowsily.   
  
"Seifer. Where would you like to study tonight?" She said through gritted bitter teeth.   
  
"Oh... Yeah, I forgot about that.. How 'bout at a club... In Dollet? I have some business there anyways..." And before the blonde instructor could reply, he disconnected the phone and returned to his nap.   
  
Quistis threw up her hands in frustration. "I've never hated being an instructor so much until he came along!" She exclaimed, flopping down on her bed and sighing. A club. How typical. She went through her papers, pulling out a paper, Seifer had missed when he had supposedly been "sick in bed". Yeah right. She felt herself drift off, into a content cat like nap, only to find herself over sleeping. She had barely thirty minutes to get changed and get over to Dollet... Quistis quickly switched out of her instructor's uniform and into her usual orange outfit. With that she ran down the hallway, pulling on a jacket as she did so.   
  
It didn't take long for her to arrive, her anger having not settled but increased... She walked into the club, her briefcase in hand, and a scowl on her porcelin face. "Stupid... Stupid, Seifer..." She mumbled, as her cerulean eyes scanned through the crowd trying to find her blonde student... It wasn't difficult in the least. He was surrounded by two girls both of whom looked to be only sixteen and flirting like crazy with Seifer, who was... Enjoying himself.   
  
Quistis scowled, and strode over, her boots clicking against the tile floor, "Seifer Almasy, we have a lesson to go over," She said, glaring at the girls, before turning that annoyed look on Seifer himself.   
  
"Oh yeah... See you later, Lee 'n Ren," He said, sighing and following Quistis back to a less noisy corner of the club.   
  
"You do know this isn't the best place to choose," She informed him coldly.   
  
"Quisty! Don't be so uptight! I think it's you who needs a lesson..." He said, smirking playfully.   
  
Although she wasn't about to admit to it, her face turned crimson, as she fiddled with her papers. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who isn't passing your SeeD exams," She retorted, pulling out a note sheet and putting it in front of Seifer. "You need to pass this time. My success as an instructor is riding on this you know."   
  
Seifer sighed, "Quists, we can study later, okay? You need some fun in your life!" And with those words, Seifer, had grabbed her hands, and pulled her right out of her seat. "Seifer Almasy!" She yelled, but the music had already taken over the boy's ears... 


End file.
